Corneria
This is a profile of the Corneria from Star Fox. Summery Corneria is a world or harmony that have long practiced the ways of peace rather than engaging in wars Lylat System. Though they have come under attack time and time again by forces such as Andross' Empire and were forced into battles anyway. However when pushed to the edge, they are a rather sturdy force to deal with anyway, especially with the aid of Team Star Fox. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *General Pepper (Commander-in-Chief) *Peppy Hare (Acting Commander) Military Leaders/Councillors *Bill Grey *Beltino Toad (Research Director) *Dash Bowman *Captain Shears (Former) Notable Individuals/Champions *Bulldog Squadron *Husky Squadron *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **James McCloud (Formerly) **Falco Lombardi **Slippy Toad **ROB 64 **Krystal (Formerly) **Miyu **Fay **Tricky (Honorary Member) Military unit Infantry *Dog Soldiers *Dog Pilots Special *Re:Bots Heavy *Walker (Team Star Fox) Tank *Land Master (Team Star Fox) Aquatic *Blue Marine (Team Star Fox) Aircraft Fighters/Aircraft *Cornerian Fighter **II *Monkey Arrow *Cornerian Transport *Arwing (Team Star Fox) *Gyrowing (Team Star Fox) Battleships *General Flagship *Cornerian Flagship *Cornerian Assualt Carrier *Great Fox (Team Star Fox) *Pleiades-class Cruiser Station *Re-Block |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Krystal Staff Ranged Weapons *Blaster *Gatling gun *Machinegun *Homing Launcher *Plasma Cannon *Sniper Rifle Explosives *Grenade *Sensor Bomb Territories Corneria * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Dogs * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 5 Stellar: The Cornerian Army is capable of traversing vast distances across the Lylat system in short amount of time (Lightly higher with gate travel to cover shorter distances) Power Sources Science: FTL Travel (Cornerian Army is capable of using warp travel to go to different parts of the Lylat system in a short period of time.) Transformation (Some of their war machines are capable of changing forms for different tactical purposes) Conquest Stats Tier 7-A: Multi-Planet: The Cornerian Forces have set up multiple bases across numerous planets in the Lylat System. Power Stats DC: Multi-Continent: Fox's Arwing with advanced weapons is strong enough to damage and eventually defeat Andross after he absorbed the Krazoa spirits that control the shattered planet of Sauria. Town: The attacking power of the Cornerian carriers which can damage and/or destroy other similar sized battleships. Building: The attacking power of Cornerian Fighters when fighting other fighters of similar class. Small Building: Heavy weapons such as Laser Cannon. Wall-Room: Regular handheld weapons, Fox McCloud with or without weapons in regular melee combat. Wall: Dog Soldiers in melee combat. Dura: Multi-Continent: Fox's Arwing with advanced armor capable of holding off attacks from Andross after he absorbed the Krazoa spirits. Town: Cornerian ships armor plating that can withstand massive amount of damage from other ships because of their size as well. Building-Large Building: Cornerian fighters and other smaller vehicles with armor plating which can withstand significant firepower. Speed: FTL: The spacecraft of the Cornerian and Team Star Fox forces can travel faster than light either using Gate Transmission or Arwings being able to fly out of a Black hole. Unknown: Cornerian spacecraft flying throughout space without the use of Gate Transmission. Supersonic: Combat speed of the combat specialist members of Team Starfox. Superhuman: The running speed of the combat specialist members of Team Starfox. Athletic: The charging speed of Dog Soldiers. Skills Stats The Corenrians despite being being a nature empathetic race have developed highly advanced tech that helps them to be a civilization that they are today, such as weather control systems, wormhole creation, FTL fighters, etc.. Strengths/Pros During the invasion of Andross' forces, though they were defeated, they managed to retreat and hide out in the mountains until the fighting ends, they even managed to develop cities underground to hold refugees. They are also a well organized force, with their own battle formations to break through enemy lines. Weaknesses/Flaws Despite having their own military force, they are not that well powerful in terms of other forces such as Andross's because of their peaceful life style. They can at times underestimate the strength of their enemies reserves. Most of the times they rely on Team Star Fox for their aid. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery SFZ-Corneria.png|Corneria, the symbol of peace and prosperity in the Lylat System Team Star Fox.jpg|Team Star Fox, assembled Dogs.jpg|Cornerian Dog Pilots, standing by to take off. General pepper.jpg|General Pepper, eager to lead his forces in battle. Cornerian cruisers.png|The Cornerian Fleet standing by Category:Starfox Category:Tier 5 Civilization Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Gaming Category:Army Category:Sci-Fi Category:Tier 7-A Conquest Category:Science Category:Protagonist